The Long Run
by KayRenee
Summary: After all the craziness of Jacob finding his imprint, Embry stumbles upon his and his life is forever changed...and so is hers.
1. Eryn

I hate school. Plain and simple. I looked at the clock and I still had ten minutes left. Ten long fucking minutes in calculus. Ugh! Fuck my life!

"Eryn...our final game!" Shelbi whispered excitedly about our last soccer game. She turned to Rian and started giggling and Rian just rolled her eyes and shook her head. I turned back to the teacher and saw a kid staring at me and rolled my eyes. I still wasn't use to it. You see, when I was younger, I was the ugly duckling. I had the braces and huge glasses and weighed 250 pounds from seventh grade til the summer before my junior year. Right before my junior year I went from ugly duckling to a 'hot model babe' as most of the guys called me. I was light skinned with brown hair that went to the middle of my back. I had light brown eyes and was labeled a 'red bone' here at Forks High School. I was curvy and filled out right after I started loosing weight. I didn't have the braces anymore, but I had better looking glasses. I wore a yellow tank top and a green fitted t shirt on top with a yellow bubble skirt and green flip flops. My hair was curled and I had lip gloss on.

"Are your parents coming?" Shelbi asked me.

"I don't know." I whispered back and thought about my parents. My mom was white and was a top researcher for the government and my dad was black and a chef. He owned three restaurants and was always flying around the country to cook for people or to appear on some show. He was barely home and mom was always at work. I missed home. Why we moved her from Atlanta was beyond me. The bell rang and I was out before the rest of the class. I went to my locker and put my books away before grabbing my duffle bag and heading to the girls locker room. I got inside and changed into my uniform. I pulled my shorts down a little, but at 5'11 they're still too short. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took my necklace off and put on my equipment and shoes.

"So how are things with you and Julian?" Rian asked me as we walked out to the field together.

"We broke up." I whispered as we sat on the ground and stretched.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's cool. He was an ass any way. The little dick wanted me to have sex with him, but he doesn't understand I'm waiting til marriage." I said back with a smile. "Besides, his dick was small." Rian burst out laughing and the girls around us eyed her warily before going back to what they were doing. Me and Rian had grown to be best friends over the year and even though many people think she's an evil bitch, she's pretty cool.

"Ri!" I heard Rian's boyfriend, Seth, yell from the sidelines. We've both looked at him and saw him wave excitedly while the guy next to him just stared at me like a piece of meat. What the hell? Seth looked at the guy and got a shocked look on his face before smiling and laughing at him. The guy punched Seth in the arm before turning back to me.

"What's up with his friend? He keeps staring at me like a piece of meat. If he doesn't stop Clark is gunna kill him." I huffed out and narrowed my eyes at him and got up as the game started. Throughout the game he kept staring at me and when it was over him and Seth walked over to us on the field.

"Congrats babe!" Seth yelled as he swooped Rian up. She turned red and hit him on the shoulder as he laughed and put her down. "You to E!"

"Thanks Seth." I said with a smile and then looked over at his friend who was still staring at me. "Umm, can I help you?"

"Oh! Um, hey, good game. Your flexible." He blurted out and laughed nervously. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your flexible? Wow." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked around him to the locker rooms. Half way their I heard Seth laugh out, "Your flexible? Come on bro, you gotta do better than that!" I smirked and waled into the locker room and took a shower before putting my clothes on and blow drying my hair. I threw it back in a ponytail and saw Rian come out of the shower smirking. "What's so funny?"

"He likes you."

"Who?" I asked as I put my stuff in the duffle bag and sat it on the bench and sat next to it waiting for her to answer.

"Um, Seth's friend Embry. The guy who was staring at you." She said as she put her clothes on and laced up her calf high converse. I was always at awe with her outfits. They were bold. She had on a black muscle shirt with a white one on top that had a heart on the bottom of it, a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, and her calf high converse.

"Oh, the weirdo." I said as I stood up and we walked out to the parking lot. When we got there, Seth and Embry were leaning against a car and waiting for Rian. "I'll see you tonight Rian!" I yelled across the parking lot as I got in my car. I looked over at Embry staring at me and rolled my eyes again. I had a red Hummer and I was always getting stared at because I was a girl driving it. I started up the car and played Trey Songz ' Does He Do It' blare out my speakers. I waved one last time before heading home. My phone went off and I turned the music down to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's Rian, can you do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"Well, my friend Embry thinks your hot and wants to know if I can hook you guys up on a date. You just broke up with douche and Embry is a nice guy." I thought about it for a minute. What could the harm be?

"Sure. Tell him to pick me up at 7."

"Ok. Ja Ne!" She said before hanging up. I'll never learn Japanese so whenever she slipped and spoke it I would just smile and nod. I pulled into my house and got an outfit ready before doing my homework and eating lasagna the maid prepared. I cleaned up and put my outfit on. I put on some black shorts with a red baby doll shirt and some black and red striped flats. I straightened my hair and put some lip gloss on. I had just walked into the living room when the door bell rang. I opened the door to see Embry smiling at me. He had on a green t shirt with some jeans and vans.

"Hey!"

"Hey, let me grab my purse." I went to my room and grabbed my juicy purse before going back to the door. "Rena, I'll be back around 11!"

"Alright." Rena said as she swept around the house. We got in his car and headed to out of town.

"Where are we going?"

"To the reservation. I was thinking we could go bowling and then go down to a bonfire my friends are throwing. Rian and her brother and sister will be there." Embry said as he glanced nervously at me.

"Umm. Ok."

"So, I'm Embry Call. 17 years old."

"Eryn Johnson. 17 in three weeks." I said as I looked over at him.

"So were you born in forks?"

"No. I'm from Atlanta. How about you?"

"Born and raised on the reservation. So what made you move to Forks?"

"My parents. My mom is a researcher for the government and my dad is a cook. What do your parents do?"

"They own a mechanic shop."

"Cool. At least I know who to go to when my car breaks down." I laughed out as we pulled into the bowling rink and went inside. He paid for both of our shoes and fees and we waited for our rink. We were sitting and talking when a group of guys came up.

"Embry!"

"Hey Josh." Embry said warily as he glanced at me.

"Whose the cutie?" The guy, Josh asked me as he eyed me up and down and smiled.

"My date, Eryn. Eryn, this is Josh." Embry said defensively. Like he was going to punch the guy or something. I smiled at the guy and turned back to Embry when the guy Josh got in between us.

"So, Eryn, why are you with this freak? Your cute, too cute for him." Josh said with a laugh. I looked over at Embry looking away hurt and something in me snapped. I wanted to punch this guy in the face for making him hurt.

"I think he's hot. And he's cool to be around. I don't like arrogant guys. They always act all pushy because their dicks are small. Embry I think our lane is ready." I said as I got up and took Embry's hand. I heard the guy rant about up tight bitches and flipped him off. I felt a tug and looked at a still Embry as he started shaking and growling. "Embry?"

"Sorry." He rushed out and smiled before grabbing my hand again and walking the rest of the way to the lane. We bowled and laughed as she ran to the cashier and asked for bumpers and they said no. We talked a little and then headed out to go to the bonfire. We pulled up to a beach and I saw a large group of people there.

"Eryn!"

"Hey Yomi. What's up?" I asked as we hugged and noticed everyone staring at me and smiling. "Why does everyone always seem to stare at me?" They all started laughing and the guys started hugging and nudging Embry, who just stood there and blushed.

"So your Eryn?" A large guy asked.

"Um, yea. But everyone calls me E." I said with a smile as I got to know everyone and talked. Embry took me home and walked me to the door.

"So I had a good time."

"Me too." I said as he blushed and looked away.

"Can I take you out to eat Friday?" He asked as he looked at his feet. Was he shy?

"Yea. I'd like that a lot. Good night Embry." I kissed his cheek and headed inside and got ready for bed. I don't know how I feel about Embry, but I want him around.

"So what happened?" Quil asked me as I walked through the door a to Jake's house.

"It was amazing. She's amazing. She kissed my cheek. We're going out again on Friday."

"Woo!" Jake yelled and we all laughed.

"So she's hot!" Collin blurted out. We all looked at him with narrowed eyes until I started laughing.

"Yea. Josh thinks the same thing."

"Josh? The little prick that use to pick on you before you phased?"

"Yea. He was at the bowling alley and came up to us and was trying to make her ditch me. She basically said he had a small dick and then we walked off." I laughed out. "He called her a bitch though. I almost killed him. Next time I see him I'm beating his ass." I said as I got upset.

"He what? Oh yea, he's going down."

"You better be nice to her." Rian said to me as she gave me an evil eye. "If you hurt her, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Got it!"

"Okay, everyone out. Old man needs his sleep!" Billy said to us with a laugh as we all headed home or ran patrol. I took my clothes off and phased as I ran to her house. I got there and circled around to check for danger before going to her bedroom window and looked in. She was sprawled on top of her covers in boy shorts and a sports bra with her hair pushed above her head on the pillow. She turned her head in my direction and shifted to be on her stomach.

'Stop being a peeping Tom and patrol' Jake yelled at me and then laughed.

'I'm not a peeping Tom! I just wanted to make sure she was ok'

'Uh Huh, where did I hear that before?'

'Shove it Leah!' Seth yelled out as we all started laughing. I stared at her one last time before disappearing in the woods. I missed the stunned girl in the window I just left staring after me.


	2. Whatthehell?

"So how was it?" Rian asked me as we walked to lunch.

"It was fun. He's fun. We have another date tomorrow." I said as we grabbed our food and sat down with her sister and some other kids.

"That's good. Thought I was gunna have to kill him." She said nonchalantly and I laughed. We were eating when Julian came over to me and sat down.

"Hey babe."

"Excuse me? I'm not your babe. Remember?" I asked as the bell rang and got up to go to my art class.

"Don't be like that. You know your my girl." He said as he threw his arm around me and walked me to class. I yanked his arm off me and rolled my eyes and walked into class.

"Ok class! Today we're just going to do free lance drawing. So just draw what inspires you today." We sat there a drew until class got out and then it was time to go home. I was walking out when I saw Seth pick Rian up again and giggled when I turned and saw Embry smiling at me. He waved me over and I walked over to them.

"Hey." I said as he hugged me and laughed. He had just let go when Julian came up to us.

"So this is why you turned me down at lunch?" He asked in an arrogant voice.

"Yep." I said as I turned to him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Embry. "See you tomorrow." I smiled at him and walked to my car.

"Don't bother yourself with her. She's just a tease who doesn't put out." Julian yelled from his car as everyone turned to look at me. Some laughed while others talked and I put my head down as I got in my car and drove home. Why does all this shit happen to me?

"That's what she gets." The fucker laughed out and I snapped. I was walking over to his car before I knew it and heard Seth yelling for me to not kill him. "Got a problem big guy?"

"Don't talk to her. Don't breathe near her. Don't look at her. Don't even think about her. Don't even talk about her. I'll kill you." I yelled at him as I punched him in the face with each sentence. I was on top of him punching him when Seth came over and ripped me off of him. When we stood up I saw a large group of people around us and they were all yelling and taking pictures. We got out of their fast when we saw the principle coming. Me and Seth got in Rian's car and hurried out. While on our way to Rian's house, she got a text and when she opened it, it was a video of me beating the hell out of that guy.

"Damn. If E sees this. Your ass is done."

"Why do you say that?"

"She doesn't like other people fighting her battles." Rian said as we pulled into her house. I got out and went into the woods and took my clothes off and phased. I ran to her house and saw her laying on her bed drawing when her phone went off. She opened it and looked at it before looking shocked then smiling. Then she got some stuff together and came out into her back yard. She laid a mat down and stood on it before bending and touching her toes. She did a couple more yoga moves before she got on her hands and knees and sunk her back in. I growled and didn't know it was loud until she turned and looked right at me. We just stood there staring at each other.

"I wasn't dreaming last night." She saw me. Shit. I turned to leave.

"Don't go! Come here wolfie." She baby talked me. What could it hurt? I carefully walked to her and when I was close enough and she put her hand out.

'What the hell are you doing!' Jake yelled at me as she put her hand on my snout and rubbed the fur. She walked up further to me and rubbed my ear. I growled a little and she giggled.

'She likes me...'

'Ok lover boy. Get back to patrolling.' Sam order and I backed away from her and licked her cheek and ran back. Best day of my fucking life!

"I'm telling you Rian. It was a huge ass wolf!"

"I think your imagining things." Rian smirked at me as we walked into the court yard for lunch.

"I'm not. I touched it. It's real."

"If you say so. I'm so excited today is a half day." Rian breathed out as we talked and ate our lunch. I pulled out my salad and stared wide eyed at the huge sushi plate she brought.

"Wow."

"Yea, I get that a lot." We laughed and ate until the bell rang and walked to the parking lot. As soon as we reached her car we saw the guys walking over. Seth did his usual routine and Embry gave me a bear hug. We were all talking and hanging out when some girls came over.

"Hey Eryn."

"Hey Bethany." I said bored and turned to look at her.

"Who is your friend?" She asked while eyeing him.

"This is Embry. Embry this is my team mate Bethany."

"Hey."

"Hi, so a native? Very nice. So why are you interested in Eryn. There so many more available women." She said as she batted her eye lashes. I felt anger wash through me and I felt possessive over him. He was mine. No one else's.

"She's beautiful and amazing. What's there not to like about her. Hey E, I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 6." He said to me as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I smiled wide at him and nodded before walking to my car.

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked Bethany as she stopped in front of me.

"I want him. Give him to me."

"Excuse me? Your delusional." I laughed out as I walked around her.

"Then I guess we'll be fighting over him then." Bethany yelled at me and I laughed harder. I got in the car and headed home. I did my homework and put on a green sundress that was strapless and stopped mid thigh. It had yellow and red swirls along the bottom and I wore red Jesus sandals with it. I put my hair in a high pony tail and my blue and green Hawaiian tattoo showed on my right shoulder blade. After I got done getting dressed I heard the front door open.

"Sweetheart!" I heard my dad yell and I ran to the living room jumped him.

"Dad!"

"Hello honey. Your dressed up! What's the occasion?" My dad asked as the male maids went and got his luggage. We walked into the kitchen.

"Um, well...I have a date." I rushed out and my dad stopped cutting carrots and looked up at me.

"With who?"

"His name is Embry Call. He lives on the reservation." I said as I grabbed a celery stick and started chewing on it.

"How old is he?"

"17" I said as the doorbell rang and I went go answer it. I was half way to the door when my dad walked past me and answered it. Embry's smile turned into a shocked/scared look before he stuck his hand out.

"Hello sir. Nice to meet you."

"You too son. Come inside." My dad said as he toward over him. He stood 6'8 to Embry's 6'5. I walked over and saw that Embry had flowers in his hand and took them with a smile and went to the hall closet and got a vase and went in my room. When I came back out I saw my dad interrogating Embry.

"So you understand? I'm very protective of my family. I don't like anyone messing with my family. If she comes back with a hair missing or with any kind of tear in her eyes, I'll hunt you down and gut you."

"Yes sir."

"Ok then, have fun. Eryn be back by 10:30."

"Dad!"

"10:30"

"Fine." I gave in as we walked out the door and got in his car. We went back on the reservation and pulled up at a house.

"Sorry about my dad."

"It's ok. I was actually kinda scared." He laughed out as we got out the car.

"So what are we doing here?"

"This is Emily and Sam's house. Their havin a BBQ." He said as we walked through the front door and everyone greeted us. I saw Nayomi and Rian and walked over to them while Embry took his shirt off and ran outside to wrestle with the guys.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing Yomi. Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is it wierd to be possessive over someone you just met?" I asked and noticed how all the girls in the kitchen smirked and giggled. "What?"

"Nothing. It's not weird. It's really quite normal." Emily answered me and asked me to help her carry some food over to the tabled outside on the porch. We got the food outside and sat it down just in time for the guys to bombard us. I laughed as we hurriedly got our food and rushed away before we were eaten. We were sitting around a bonfire outside and talking when it hit 10.

"I should get you home."

"Yea. It was nice hanging with you guys." I waved good bye to everyone and was heading inside when Embry stopped to talk to Sam. After that we walked to his car and he stopped and led me inside the woods.

"What are we doing out here?"

"I want to show you something." He whispered as he took his shirt off again and then his shoes before heading inside some bushes and taking the rest off.

"What are you doing?" Right after I asked that a wolf walked out from where he was and slowly walked over to me. Wait-

"Embry?" I questioned and saw the wolf's head nod before I fainted.

"So this is how you tell her?" I heard a voice say.

"Well I thought it would be all good." I opened my eyes and sat up and looked around the room at worried faces.

"How long was I out?"

"20 minutes." Embry said and I looked at him for a while then let out a sigh as I turned to Rian. "Told you I wasn't crazy." Everyone looked at her as she started laughing.

"I need to get home." I said as I stood up and walked out the door. I stopped and turned around to see Embry behind me and everyone looking at us from the windows. "Can you take me home?"

"Umm, yea sure." He rushed out. We got in the car and were on our way down the road.

"Are you...are you mad?"

"No, just shocked."

"Oh...are you ok?"

"Yea." I said as we pulled into my house. He walked me to the door.

"So. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Umm, yea. I'd like that." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before heading inside. I locked the door and saw my dad sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea. Dad, why are you drinking?"

"Your mom decided to leave."

"What! Why?"

"She found someone. Someone who is up to par with her." My dad said with a sad laugh as he sat his drink down. I heard shuffling and saw my mom walk out of her room. She had a bag in her hands and stopped to look at me with a sad smile.

"Hey honey."

"Why mom?" I asked as I started crying.

"Me and your father aren't the same anymore. We have fallen apart. Clark will be back here in three days. He is still at the site. I'm sorry honey." She said to me as she kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. After the door closed I slid to the ground and started crying. My dad came over to me and knelt down to my eye level. I looked up at him when he hit me. I sat there shocked.

"It's your fault. You and your brothers. After she had you two she hasn't been the same." I started crying again and felt my body shake. "Go to your room. I can't stand the sight of you." He left for his room swaying a bit. I got up slowly and went to my room and sat on my bed. I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

"Hey Rian! Did Eryn come to school today?" I asked as she walked up to her car.

"No. She isn't answering my phone calls either. I was supposed to go by her house today. You guys want to go with me?" I nodded my head before Seth could mention patrol and got in the car. We took off and pulled into her driveway. I was the first at the door and knocked a couple of times but no answer.

"Eryn? It's Embry, Seth, and Rian. Your car is here so I know your inside. Open up!" I yelled and began knocking again. I began to panic when I still got no answer. I heard a shuffle and waited patiently as the door slowly opened to show the maid.

"Hey Rena. Where's E?" Rian asked as we walked inside. The house was eerily quiet and it seem like no one lived here.

"Oh. She's outside. On the back porch." She directed us out back and we saw Eryn sitting on the edge of the porch swinging her leg while the other was used as a head rest.

"Eryn?" Rian said aloud as we walked over to her. When we got close enough we saw tears running down her face. She had on a large sweatshirt and some basketball shorts. Her hair was in a bun and she had a head band on. I moved so I was in front of her and saw a bruise on her eye. I felt myself start to shake and Seth was pulling me away instantly. Rian looked at her face and gasped as she pulled her to her and I heard Eryn crying harder.

"Man calm down."

"Who did it?" I yelled out as she looked at me and I saw her red eye's. She had a cut on her lip too and I phased before I could even think. I heard Sam, Collin, Jake, Quil, and Leah in my head as asking me what was wrong. I showed them what I saw and what I was seeing and ran away to the reservation and took out some trees.

'Do you know who did it?'

I don't know Sam. I phased after I saw the cut lip. If it's that fucker Juilian I'm going to kill him. Fuck what happens, I'm going to gut him Sam.'

'Dude calm down! Figure out who did it first.' Jake yelled as I heard Seth yelling my name.

'Embry! Come back here man.'

'What happened? Was it Julian? Who did it Seth?'

'Just….just come back.' He said, but it didn't stop his head from reliving what hapened. She had been crying and telling Rian what happened. Her dad? Her fucking dad!

'Calm down.'

'I'm gunna kill him.' I said as I took out another tree and started thinking of a way to find him and then kill him.

'No! Calm down.' Sam said in an alpha voice. I blanched and tried to calm down.

'I'm coming back.' I told Seth as I ran back to her house. I got back to her backyard and phased back. I realized I didn't have any clothes and called Seth.

"Seth! You know that extra pair of-"

"Here!" He threw me some shorts and I walked out and crouched down in front of Eryn. She looked at me wide eyed for a second before leaping into my arms and sobbing. I rubbed her back and shhed her when I heard the front door open. We all looked at the door and saw her dad open it to come outside. When he saw us he turned his eyes to Eryn and looked sad before he spoke.

"Eryn-"

"Don't you talk to her mother fucker!" I yelled out as I handed Eryn to Rian and stood between her and her dad.

"Look. I know I messed up. I will admit that. I was intoxicated and snapped. I didn't mean to hit her." He said to me sternly before looking past me and looking at Eryn. "Sweetheart. I know you might hate me. I wouldn't be shocked if you did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It's just….when your mother told me she was leaving, she had the man she was leaving me for with her. She came and brought him to the house and told me how worthless I am and how she needed someone with her intelligence. I was hurt so I drank. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth. If you want to move and live with her or move out I'll understand. Just….just don't abandon me. Don't never talk to me again. Even if it's just hateful words you say to me. You and your brother are all I have. And I barely even have that." He finished his speech and some tears fell from his eyes. Eryn walked past me and hugged him and I saw this strict stern guy fall down and start crying hard. It hit me then. His wife left him.

"Dad….I still love you….I just feel afraid ok. You hit me. You hit me." She whispered as she lifted his face to hers. "I know what mom did was messed up, but don't take them out on me and Clark." She started crying again and he held onto her. When they brok away and stood up he looked at her face and looked like he was going to cry again.

"My baby…."

"Dad I'll be fine." She said as she smiled up at him. He looked past her and looked at me.

"I know you may judge me-"

"Personally, I hate you. I despise you. But, your her father. She loves you and that's all that matters. I plan on being in her life forever. So get used to me." I said as I walked past them and went into the living room.

**So are things back to normal? Review!**

****

**KayRenee :)**


End file.
